


Liam/Louis tumblr ficlets

by mistresscurvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title :D every chapter is a separate prompt fill from tumblr. All future Liam/Louis tumblr ficlets will be posted to this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "A Kiss with a Fist" from the kissing meme.

Liam is going to scream. 

It’s two days until the finale, until the biggest night of their lives, when all of their hard work and effort will either pay off, or everything will end. Liam is so nervous he’s dizzy with it half the time. 

Meanwhile, Louis won’t stop talking and refuses to pay attention in rehearsal for even one bloody minute. 

"Can we please go through it once more," Liam finally snaps. "I mean, if you’re done messing about."

"We’re just having a laugh, Liam," Louis says from where he’s been attempting to fit inside Niall’s jumper while Niall is still wearing it. "No need to throw a strop over it."

"Now’s not really the time for having a laugh, though, is it," Liam says, trying to stay calm. 

That’s hard to do when Louis rolls his eyes and says, “It never is, apparently, at least when you’re Liam Payne.” He untangles himself from Niall and walks over to Liam, crossing his arms over his chest. “Isn’t it awful being so boring all the time?”

"Louis," Zayn says quietly.

"I may be boring but at least I don’t miss my starting pitch in every song," Liam shoots back. He bunches his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. 

"Lads," Niall says, coming up between them, his jumper all stretched out. "Let’s just get back to it."

Louis ignores him. “Sorry that some of us actually know how to have fun. Must be terrible. Too bad for you that the other boys know how.”

"Okay, it’s time for a break," Harry says, but Liam can barely hear him through the ringing in his ears. He takes a step toward Louis, clenching his fists so hard they hurt, but then he makes himself turn around and leave the room. 

"What a wanker," he hears Louis say, followed by Harry saying, "Give it a rest, Louis," but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t want to hear more. 

Instead he takes off on a bit of a run, just down the corridor from the practice room until he finds a smaller lounge with a sofa and an armchair in it to hide in. He doesn’t bother trying to sit down, just paces back and forth. He doesn’t understand it. How can Louis act like this is nothing, like it doesn’t even matter? At first Liam had thought he didn’t care at all, but he saw how nervous he got when they were waiting to find out if they’d made it through each week. You didn’t look that pale if you didn’t care if you were going home or not. Why wouldn’t he even try, then?

Liam is still going around in circles when Louis appears in the doorway. “Can’t you just leave me alone?” Liam cries out. 

"I don’t get why everything is such a big deal to you all the time!" Louis yells back. "Niall was too tense to even try singing through it again. I was just making him laugh so he’d calm down a bit. What’s so fucking wrong with that?"

"We don’t have time for laughing!" Liam says loudly, exasperated and embarrassed about making a scene. He strides over to the door and closes it; if he’s about to have it out with Louis, there’s no need for the entire building to hear it. 

"So, what, are we just going to be miserable this whole week? Because that’s not what I’m here for," Louis says, looking furious, his cheeks bright red and his eyes hard. 

"Sometimes I don’t even know what you’re here for!" Liam yells. "If you didn’t want to sing, why did you even audition! What did Simon pick you for, anyway?"

He knows he’s gone too far with that, can see it on Louis’s face, and he’s about to apologise when Louis comes charging toward him. He thinks for a moment that Louis is going to hit him and then he’ll finally get to hit him back, give him the punch he’s thought about whenever Louis won’t shut up, won’t sit still and actually do what he’s meant to. 

Liam’s planted his feet in preparation for taking the punch, but he’s still practically knocked over when Louis kisses him instead, shoving him up against the wall and grabbing his hair with both hands. It’s not like any kind of kiss Liam’s had before; it’s rough and demanding and brutal, and that, even more than the fact that he’s being kissed by a boy, overwhelms Liam. He doesn’t know what to do but take it and then fight back, to clench his fists in Louis’s t-shirt and kiss him just as hard, biting at Louis’s mouth and then gasping when Louis sinks his teeth into Liam’s lower lip and tugs. It’s not like any other fight he’s been in but it’s just as intense, and Liam doesn’t exactly know how to win it but that’s never stopped him from fighting ‘til the end before. 

Finally Louis pulls back first, his mouth open and wet and red, and Liam thinks that maybe that’s it, that’s how he’s won, he’s outlasted him. But then Louis licks over his lips, and Liam feels something deep in his gut, something it takes him too long to identify as desire, and from the look of triumph on Louis’s face he knows what Liam’s feeling. “Maybe I was wrong about you after all,” Louis says, stepping back from Liam with a smirk. He’s got the door open and is out and walking away before Liam can figure out what to say. 

He has no idea what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "pet store AU"

It was twenty-five minutes until closing, and Louis was wondering whether he could convince Harry that playing with all of the cat toys while on his back would be a good sales technique again, when the door chimed open.

It was two lads who looked around his age, early twenties or so. One of them immediately looked over at the kittens who were all sleeping in a big pile of fluff in the cage nearest the door. “Look, Liam,” he said, pulling the other boy over.

“Perrie would kill you if you came home with another cat,” Liam said, but he let his friend lead him over.

“Are you in the market for a cat, then?” Louis asked this Liam fellow as he made his way over. Paul had gone for the day, and whatever Niall or Harry might say to the contrary, Louis did take his assistant manager title quite seriously. Or at least he did when there were two fit blokes around to potentially impress.

Liam shook his head. “No, I’m actually looking for a puppy. Zayn just thinks everyone should have a cat.”

“Because they’re the best,” Zayn said softly, gently running a finger over the head of a tabby kitten. “Plus it might be better than getting a dog right now.”

“Zayn,” Liam protested quietly.

“That one’s called Blossom,” Louis said, nodding at the kitten. “She’s my favourite. And listen, if you’re not sure about getting a dog yet, don’t. It’s not fair to the animal.”

Liam shook his head. “I definitely want a dog, I’ve been planning for it for ages. I would never do it if I wasn’t sure.”

“Okay,” Louis said slowly, looking between Zayn and Liam.

Zayn was still playing with Blossom, who was now batting at his fingers. “You and Darren had been planning it for ages, you mean.”

“Yeah, and just because he’s up and left doesn’t mean I don’t get to have a dog, either,” Liam said, and suddenly it all made a bit more sense.

That outburst tore Zayn’s focus away from the kittens. “Hey, I’m not saying you can’t have a dog by yourself. Just. Maybe wait longer than a week, that’s all,” he said gently, his hand on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam slumped a little and let himself be pulled into a half-hug. “I just want to move on, and maybe having a dog that’s just mine would be the best way to do it.”

Louis made a decision then, quick and impulsive. It was a bit of a risk, but for whatever reason he knew if he could wipe that look of defeat and despair off Liam’s face, it was worth taking. “Well, my name is Louis, and I should probably tell you I am something of an animal matchmaker,” Louis said, pleased when both of them looked over at him like he was the on-stage entertainment. “I can find the perfect pet for a new pet owner. I’ve never failed,” he continued, feeling warm when Liam looked a bit less like a soggy biscuit.

“Can’t wait to see what poor animal I’m supposed to be fit for,” Liam joked.

Louis pointed at him. “I won’t have you talking about Rusty like that. I wouldn’t even be introducing you to her if I didn’t think you deserve her. Niall, bring over Rusty!”

“I’m feeding the fish!” Niall called out, and Louis sighed loudly.

“What do I have to do to get a good assistant these days?” he wondered.

“You are the assistant,” Harry said. “You don’t also get to have one.”

“Terrible system,” Louis muttered. “Alright then, follow me to the back.” He spun around and navigated the narrow aisles with speed, not bothering to see if they would follow. Once he found the right cage he crouched down. “How’s my best girl,” he murmured, opening the cage and reaching in to scoop the little terrier up. She was tiny and so soft and had the sweetest face he’d ever seen, in two years of working there.

He turned to Liam and Zayn, feeling suddenly nervous. “This is Rusty,” he said. “She’s the last of the litter left, and as you can see she’s still a bit of a runt,” he continued fondly. “So she’ll need lots of attention and exercise, and can be a bit naughty, but her mum’s from a great breeder and she’ll be a great dog, won’t you?” Louis directed that last back at her.

“You think I’d be a good fit for her?” Liam asked finally. “You don’t even know me, though.”

Louis shrugged. “That’s why I’m a matchmaker,” he said. “It’s an art, not a science.”

“Oh,” Liam said, reaching out to scritch Rusty’s ears.

Liam stood there staring at Louis and Rusty for long enough that it made Louis nervous. He didn’t think he was wrong, but it was an inexact gift at the best of times. “Listen, if she’s not the kind of dog you were thinking about, or if you want a bigger breed—“

“I’ll take her,” Liam interrupted him, and that was that.

Louis stayed well past closing to get everything set and sell them all the supplies Liam would need, and to give him advice, and recommend the name of a good puppy training school, and all sorts of things. But finally they were off, Rusty looking snug in Liam’s arms, like she’d always belonged there.

“Good bye, you,” Louis said gruffly. He never got to actually keep the animals; he knew that. He cleared his throat and turned to Zayn. “And if you can make room for another kitten, Blossom and you are a love match.”

Zayn smiled at him. “Already texted the missus about her.”

“Good. Well, I have to close up now,” Louis said, not all that keen on it, but customers tended to frown when he tried to lock up with them still in the shop.

“Sorry, we’ll get out of your hair,” Liam said immediately. He hesitated and then stuck out his spare hand for a shake. “Thanks so much, Louis.”

“Just doing my job,” Louis said. He watched them go until Liam and Zayn had finally turned the corner, and he made himself smile and say to Harry and Niall, “Let’s get smashed, shall we?”

He was pretty sure they weren’t fooled.

* * *

Three days later, he had mostly forgotten all about Rusty and her new owner, hadn’t contemplated breaking store policy and contacting him to make sure she was alright and see if he had stopped crying himself to sleep or whatever, when the bell to the door rang at five minutes to closing.

He looked up to see Liam walking Rusty into the store, his face bright and a bit hopeful.

“Hi,” he said finally while Louis attempted to form words. “She, uh. She missed you, I think. So I thought I’d bring her by. Um. Fancy going for a walk with us?”

Heart beating in his throat, Louis made himself shrug casually. “Course she did. Couldn’t stay away, could you?” he said, making the executive decision to close up a bit early.

“Nope,” Liam said softly, and Louis couldn’t stay away either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Two single dads in a park meeting because their kids are playing together."

Liam was exactly the sort of dad he’d always insisted he wouldn’t be. 

 

Before Maggie had been born, Ruth and Nicola had already started teasing him about how overprotective he would be, trying to shield his child from every danger in the world. That wouldn’t be him, he was certain. Kids needed freedom and to learn how to deal with hard things. Sheltering them from the entire world wouldn’t help anything. 

And then he had held her for the first time, and the idea of anything or anyone ever causing her harm was completely unbearable. 

In his defence, he had got better as she grew bigger. He stopped rushing over to console her after every time she fell, waiting to see if she was actually hurt or just startled. There was nothing she loved better than getting dirty out in the garden, digging up worms, and that was messy but fine. And if he fretted to himself late at night about whether kids would be mean to her, no one else needed to know about that. It didn’t need to affect her. 

She was such a good kid it was hard to imagine that any kids would bully her, but then Liam hadn’t understood the minds of other four year olds when he was four, and most of them were still mysteries to him. He was doing his best, though. 

All of that resulted in him stood at the edge of the practice field, tense and anxious, feeling like his heart was in his throat, watching Maggie and four other little kids all running after a football.

“Like a bunch of bees swarming around a flower,” the dad next to him muttered, and Liam laughed. “Emmy, let someone else have the ball!”

“Football tactics for under fives,” Liam said, watching as a tiny girl with brown pigtails wildly kicked the ball out wide and Maggie ran after it. 

“She’s spreading the pitch,” the dad said, smiling, and Liam was about to respond when Brown Pigtails barreled straight into Maggie, knocking her off the ball and clear off her feet. 

Liam stood there for a moment, feeling paralysed, as the man next to him ran out onto the pitch. By the time Liam made his way over to his daughter, he was crouched down next to Maggie, talking softly to her. 

“You alright, darling? That was a pretty hard knock, Emmy,” he said, glancing over to the girl in pigtails, who had his same eyes. 

Emmy stared back at her father and then burst into tears. 

“Hey, no,” Liam said immediately. “No tears needed. You’re okay, aren’t you, Maggie?” he asked his daughter. She looked between Liam and Emmy and then nodded, sucking her lower lip into her mouth. “See, everything’s okay,” he continued, rubbing Emmy’s back and looking over at her dad. 

“These things happen in football, it’s okay,” her dad said, standing up and looking down at the two girls, the football at his feet.

“That’s right, you were going for the ball,” Liam said, having an idea. He stood up and walked over to Emmy’s dad. “Sometimes when you tackle for the ball, you knock down another player,” he said, sweeping his foot in and getting the ball away while bumping into Emmy’s dad, hoping he would follow his lead. Luckily he caught on instantly, going down to the ground with a dramatic yell, making both girls laugh. “And you know what you do when that happens? You check to make sure the other player is okay, and help them up,” Liam said, stepping close and offering out his hand. 

Emmy’s dad grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, clapping Liam on the shoulder. “That’s right. Emmy, can you do that?” And Liam watched, feeling pleased and a little hopeful, as Emmy walked over to Maggie and helped her up, giving her a hug once she was back on her feet. 

“There you are,” Liam said, watching as both girls ran back to the rest of the kids with the ball. He glanced over at the other dad, who was already looking at him. “Lessons in sportsmanship.”

“Explaining a tactical foul might be a bit harder,” he replied. 

Liam laughed. “We’ll save that for next year. I’m Liam, Maggie’s dad,” he added as an afterthought. 

“Louis. And Emmy’s my little tackler.” 

“She’s just determined,” Liam said charitably.

“Like father like daughter,” Louis said, smiling broadly, and Liam thought maybe making friends wouldn’t be too hard after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "uni au - wrong class" requested by coldbam.

It took Louis a full fifteen minutes before he realised he was in the wrong classroom. 

In his defence, the lecture did start at 9 o’clock in the fucking morning, which was far too early for him to be expected to know where he was supposed to be on a good day. And it wasn’t his fault that Harry and Zayn had picked last night to have a sing off consisting of the entire Spice Girls back catalogue. He couldn’t have slept through that if he’d tried. Taking video of the whole event had just been sensible. Drinking almost an entire bottle of whiskey possibly had not been.

So he was regrettably not at his best this morning when he stumbled into the classroom, lucky to be only five minutes late, and slipped into a seat in the back. It was another ten minutes before the sound of the instructor’s voice became anything other than white noise. After that, though, he began to notice that the lecture sounded rather familiar.

He finally thought to look up at the front of the room rather than keeping his eyes steady on the desk, and groaned inwardly when he saw the name of the course written on the blackboard. Somehow he had managed to find his way to the intro music theory course he had taken last term, rather than the next course in the cycle. At least he had managed to go to the right building; he wouldn’t have been that shocked if he had wound up in a chemistry lab, given how out of it he felt this morning.

It still wasn’t ideal, but now that he at least understood why the entire lecture felt like deja vu, he settled in and waited for an opportunity to sneak back out without attracting too much attention. His moment came when the instructor asked everyone to pair up for the first assignment of the term, a composition project. 

He stood up quickly and tried to snake his way through all of the other students clustering together. He had almost made it to the front of the room when he smacked straight into someone and bounced backward. The only thing that saved him from falling straight onto his arse was the firm grip on his arm of the bloke who had nearly clotheslined him. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to knock into you,” the brick wall in front of him said. 

“It’s alright, no harm done,” Louis said, anxious to make his way out of the room and back to his bed. He could try to find the right class next week. 

“I just, I haven’t got a partner yet, and I thought maybe you needed one too,” the lad said, sounding sheepish and a little nervous and vaguely familiar all of a sudden. 

Louis took a closer look at the brick wall stood in front of him, squinting through his hangover, finally identifying him as having been at the open mic night down the pub all summer, usually doing duets with an Irishman on guitar. He had a strong and supple voice, finding new harmonies for old classics and blending beautifully with his friend’s tenor. And now he was staring at Louis, looking hopeful and a bit sheepish and really quite fit, if Louis was honest with himself. 

He still looked fit even when his face fell and he bit his lip and looked down when Louis didn’t say anything. “Sorry, you’re probably already working with someone, I just thought—”

“I’m not,” Louis interrupted. “I haven’t got a partner yet either,” he continued, which was the truth but not really the main point. “You have a name?” he asked, figuring he should probably learn it before Louis called him Fit Brick Wall out loud. 

“It’s Liam,” he said after a moment, his cheeks pinking up. 

“Hello Liam, I’m Louis,” he said, sticking his hand out for a shake. There was probably another section of the course he was meant to be taking that he could get into. He was pretty sure repeating this class would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
